Marked by Fate
by Chocoluck Chipz
Summary: For a year, Marinette has been receiving gifts on her balcony, but with her impending engagement, that had to stop. She made a plan and executed it perfectly, catching someone more important than she ever thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette's soul mark wasn't a ladybug for nothing. She was supposed to be lucky, and despite everything in her life that said otherwise, today she would be because today she'd finally do it: she'd catch that mysterious person in black who'd been leaving flowers and random presents at her balcony almost every day for the past year. Not that Marinette hadn't tried to catch them already. She did and failed too many times to count, but that didn't matter. Today, she would succeed. Today she wouldn't fall asleep. She couldn't fail anymore because now catching that person had become important.

That's why as soon as the sun went down, Marinette hid behind the greenery that covered one of the walls on her balcony and waited. It took longer than she'd expected, but when the moon was high and bright, a black silhouette appeared on her neighbour's roof. They sneaked down to her balcony and placed a red rose by the entrance to her bedroom, then stood and listened. A moment later, the person turned around and looked at her through the thickness of the greens. Her body tense, her heart racing, Marinette forgot to breathe as she stared back at the intruder, the light of the full moon making it possible for her to clearly see them.

It was a young man. A very handsome young man. He wore black clothes on what looked like a slim and well-toned body. His jaw, from what Marinette could see, could probably cut diamond. His messy hair almost shone under the moonlight. A black mask covered half of his face, but he still looked handsome. He'd probably look gorgeous without it, especially with those mesmerizing, electric green eyes that were now locked on hers.

The man grinned and bowed. "I see you finally managed to stay awake, my Lady."

Her cheeks warmed. No one ever bowed like that to her. Or called her their Lady.

The man stretched out a gloved hand toward her.

She took it hesitantly. "You must have mixed me up with someone else. I'm no Lady. I'm a seamstress. A baker's daughter."

He stepped closer, slowly raising her hand to his lips. "You're a Lady to me."

Her cheeks burned when the man placed a lingering kiss to her knuckles.

He grinned. "Allow me to introduce myself. Chat Noir: your loyal knight."

"That's a weird name."

He laughed. It sounded like wind playing with little bells on a sunny day in the garden. "I'm afraid it isn't my real name. And I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that just yet. But let me tell you how immensely happy I am we meet at last."

Feeling braver and remembering why she was here in the first place, Marinette pulled her hand back from him and said, "I'm glad I finally caught you as well, Chat Noir. I wanted to thank you for all the presents you've given me. Especially for that medicine for my mom and all those beautiful fabric cuts for my dresses. Oh, and for flowers. I loved the flowers. So, thank you."

He beamed. "I'm glad you like them."

She cocked her head to the side. "I do wonder though, why do you keep bringing me presents? It's not like I can give you anything back."

"What do you mean?" he teased. "You've left me plenty of treats in return."

"So, you've been doing this for croissants, cookies, and macarons?"

His lips twitched in amusement. "Not really, but they were greatly appreciated."

"Then why?"

Chat Noir leaned forward and whispered, "Isn't it obvious?"

Marinette shook her head, her eyes wide and locked on Chat's.

"It's simple—" Chat Noir stretched every word, his voice as sweet as honey, as he got a hold of her hand again, "—I'm in love with you."

Marinette's heart speeded up as Chat's lips brushed against her skin. Tingles all over her body, she stared at him in shock. "What?"

"I'm in love with you, Marinette." His smile brightened up the darkness around, the soft expression on his face. "Have been for—I don't know—five, maybe six years now? And falling deeper and deeper with every passing day."

Her face would get severe burns, she knew it. Her mind was probably already fried because she had to go and say the stupidest thing ever. "But you've been bringing me flowers only for the past year…"

Chat nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, his smile lopsided. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was away a lot before."

No, she was totally flabbergasted because how come from millions of questions his confession had raised did she manage to ask, "Why do you leave them here? Why didn't give them to me during the day without the mask on?"

Chat Noir dejectedly sighed. "Social etiquette. My father would've heard about it and sent me away again to '_help me remember my place and keep my head clear_.'"

A memory jumped into Marinette's mind, a memory of Adrien, the son of Duke Agreste. When they were fourteen, he'd helped her out of a pond once. He even scolded Lady Chloe for pushing her in just because she stood in the place that spoiled brat wanted to take. The shirt Adrien took off himself and gave her to cover her shivering body was Marinette's greatest treasure even now. As was the basket in which he brought her fruits and candy the next day when she got sniffles. She heard his father punished Adrien for that; they shipped him to a boarding school in a neighbouring country. He came back only during the summers, returning permanently only a little over a year ago. Marinette was lucky to catch a glimpse of him from time to time since she was working as a seamstress in his father's mansion. She'd heard from Nino, one of Adrien's guards and her best friend, Alya's, fiancé, that Adrien was still just as kind and amazing as before, and he'd become quite handsome too. However, that didn't matter because Marinette stayed away. There was no way, she'd cause him any more troubles after the kindness he'd showed her.

"So, you're a noble?"

"Yeah. Had the bad luck to be born there."

"It isn't bad luck," Marinette protested. "You have it much easier than most of us."

"True, but I pay with my freedom for that," Chat Noir countered. "I can't do what I want. I have a list of rules to live by. My father decides my future for me. I can't even be with the woman I'm madly in love with because she is of a lower social class. A load of crap if you ask me."

Marinette looked to the side, her heart pounding. She kept quiet for a few moments, then whispered, "Then I suggest you stop this. With the flowers and presents."

Chat frowned, taken aback. "Why? You said you liked them, didn't you?"

"I do like them," Marinette replied, her voice soft, a wistful look in her eyes. "There were days that only the hope of getting a flower in the morning kept me going. And days where it was the best thing that happened to me. When I was sick or sad, I'd keep them close by to smell the aroma and forget my problems. I still have every single one of them pressed but… I want you to stop now."

Chat's sight fell down, his voice cracked. "I—I don't understand—"

"I'm getting married," Marinette said. Her smile was shaky as she looked at him. "And I doubt my future husband would love it if his wife continues to accept presents from a stranger every night."

Chat Noir flinched, his body going stiff. His eyes widened, eyebrows knitted in a frown. "You getting married? Why haven't I been told about this—" He threw his hands over his mouth, but it was too late.

"You're asking around about me?"

He swallowed, shifting his sight to a side. "Just one person and nothing too personal. Basic stuff everyone knows: your favourite colour, dessert, flowers. You know, stuff like that to help me with choosing the presents…"

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him. "Name the traitor."

He was quick to respond, leaning towards her with a smug look on his face. "Only if you marry me instead of whoever you're planning to marry now."

Marinette made a face. "I'm not marrying a stranger."

"Then I'm not telling you the name of the kind person who is helping me woo the girl of my dreams."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Marinette relinquished. "Okay, fine. You can protect them. It doesn't matter anyway, because all your efforts are wasted. I'm accepting Luka's proposal tomorrow evening."

Chat shook his head. "You don't love him."

Marinette wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off his face. "Maybe I do."

"No, you don't."

"I think I should know better whom I love and whom I don't—"

"You're in love with Adrien Agreste, the Duke Agreste's heir."

Marinette pulled back, her cheeks flooding with crimson. "H-how do you know?"

"My sources told me." Chat Noir walked closer, stopping in front of her. Slowly, he reached forward and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. His voice was quiet. "Marinette, please, tell me, are you accepting this man's proposal only because you know you can't be with Adrien?"

She looked away.

"Marinette, please—"

She shook her head, turning away. She wished she could deny this, but the truth was she _did _plan to accept Luka's proposal because there was no way she could be with Adrien, and Luka was a good man. She was sure she'd be happy with him.

"Don't do this, Mari," Chat begged. "If you don't love him, don't marry him. It won't end well."

"It's just a crush, Chat," Marinette whispered. "It'll go away, and Luka is sweet and kind. I'll be happy with him."

"Are you sure about that?"

She barely exhaled. "I am."

"What about me, then?"

Marinette looked at him, frowning. "What about you?"

Chat took her hand with both of his and said just as quietly. "I just confessed my love to you, and I know for sure I'll never be happy with anyone else."

"Chat—"

Not letting her hand go, Chat Noir kneeled before her. "You're the most beautiful, kind, smart, and brave person I've ever met, Marinette. Please, give me a chance. Marry me. I promise I'll make you happy."

Her heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be happening. This gorgeous man couldn't be saying what he was just saying, and even if he did…

"Chat… You said it yourself: you're a noble. You can't marry me."

He shook his head, his eyes full of hope locked on hers. "There is one way. My father is huge on traditions, and before Mom died, she made him swear he'd allow me to marry my soulmate, no matter who they are. If I can prove to him we are meant to be, he'll let me marry you."

Marinette sucked in the air. An old tradition, a crumb of magic their world still retained from what it used to: the soulmate marks. Everyone had one ingrained on their backs. They were believed to tell the future, define their wielder's fate. They were also only a half of a picture, the other soulmate carrying the second piece to a puzzle on their backs, something that either contrasted or added to the first one. Once the first kiss between the soulmates was shared their marks merged, creating a whole picture, now painted on both of their backs. Only, these days it was rare to find a soulmate. Sure, there were plenty of people who did, and Marinette had always dreamed of finding hers but…

"I'm not kissing a stranger to find out if we are soulmates."

Chat puffed. "But I'm hardly a stranger. I'm a handsome knight who spent the last year proving his affection to you."

Marinette would lie if she'd say it wasn't tempting. If anything, she'd end up kissing a handsome man… right before she planned to give Luka an answer to his proposal. It wasn't right. She couldn't. "It can hardly be considered knowing each other."

To her surprise, Chat settled down on a floor and patted a place by his side. "Okay. Then, let's get to know each other. Ask away. Anything you want to know, apart from my identity."

Marinette hesitated. "Chat—"

"I'm not giving up," he said. "This might be the only chance for real happiness for both of us, so, I'm not giving up without a fight, Marinette. All I'm asking for is a kiss to see if we're soulmates. If not, I'll disappear, and you'll never hear from me again, so ask me whatever you want to know. I have all the time in the world… until sunrise."

Marinette giggled. He kind of looked adorable, and really, what harm would it be if she just sat down and chatted with him? None, right?

"Okay," she agreed, settling down. "Let's start with… Oh! You claim you wanted to get my attention. Yet you never stopped by to talk to me? Why? Wouldn't it be easier for you to get me to notice you if we'd actually talk?"

Chat pouted. "I was going to stop by in a few weeks. On your birthday, actually. I even got you a gift already."

"Oh. What did you get me?"

"I'd like to keep it a secret for now, in case I'll be allowed to gift it to you. But I promise, you'll like it."

"Ah, so you've planned to sweep me off my feet."

He grinned. "I did."

She smiled bittersweetly. "Sorry for spoiling your plans."

"I'm not complaining," Chat replied. "I found out about the proposal because you told me, and now I have a chance of marrying you. It might have been too late if you haven't caught me tonight."

"I see your spies have failed you this time?"

Chat frowned. "They did. I must have a word with them."

Marinette laughed. "Don't be too hard on them, though. Luka proposed just this evening, so no one apart from me and my parents knows yet."

Marinette lost count of how many hours they'd spent talking. Surprisingly, considering their drastically different upbringings, they'd held a lot of similar beliefs and dreams. Their goals matched perfectly, and disagreements happened only in a few non-essential issues such as which frosting was better on a chocolate cake. Marinette insisted it should be vanilla with strawberries in between layers. Chat preferred chocolate with little pieces of walnuts. In the end, they decided that whatever it was, the big family they both wanted would enjoy both.

Somewhere along the way she'd become his Princess. He: her Kitty, mostly due to the ungodly amount of cat puns that reared its ugly head soon after she allowed him to rest his head in her lap. It was worth it, though. His hair was unbelievably soft, and the noises he made when she let her fingers brush through it, Marinette wasn't sure she'd ever forget. Talking with Chat came naturally. Being with him was comforting and somehow familiar. She knew she could trust him with her life. Somehow, she felt it, and when he spotted the sun peeking through the horizon and asked her for the umpteenth time for a kiss, she agreed.

"I love you," Chat whispered, pulling Marinette close.

Barely awake, she leaned in and whispered back. "I think I'm falling in love with you, too."

He smiled, gently cradling her face as he brought her forward, leaning in himself. When their lips touched the world around Marinette exploded. His lips were warm as they moved against hers. Sweet, yet electrifying. One of Chat's hands shifted to her back, pulling her closer to his chest, as the other got into her hair. She melted against him, wrapping her hands around his neck. Gosh, he smelled so good. Divine even. He felt even better. So hot…

And how was she supposed to marry Luka after a kiss like this? Marinette regretted it already. That damn soulmate mark better work, or…

The skin on her back tingled when Chat pulled away.

"Can you feel it?" he asked, his voice breathless and raspy.

She nodded, not being able to speak.

"Can you check mine?" Chat rushed to pull his shirt over his head and turn around to reveal a perfectly toned back with her cherry blossom and her ladybug soulmate mark smack right in the middle. Only now there was a black cat with its paw in the air completing the picture. It almost looked like they were playing together.

Marinette held her breath, running her fingers on his skin, following the lines of the flowers. Then, closing her eyes, she leaned forward and placed a kiss to the kitty's nose.

"It's there, right?" Chat asked again. "Please, tell me—"

"It's here." Marinette smiled against his skin. "Your black cat saying hello to my ladybug."

Chat stilled for a moment. Letting go of the shirt, he swirled around and wrapped Marinette in his arms.

"I love you so much, Mari. Will you marry me now?"

She couldn't help but smile. "I will."

He kissed her gently. One, two, three times. She smiled against his lips and only when the first rays of the sun fell on their faces Chat pulled away.

"I should go. My father wakes up with the sunrise, and I'd better be home by the time he's awake, so I can speak to him about this before he leaves for work. I'll send out an official marriage proposal as soon as I can, so don't you go agreeing to marry anyone else before that."

She sleepily smiled at him, melting into his embrace. "I already promised you. How can I agree to someone else's proposal now?"

He pulled her closer, smiling into her hair. A moment later he swept Marinette in his arms and brought her down into her room, laying her on her bed. A parting kiss to her forehead and he was gone, only a tingling on her lips and her back reminding her that perhaps it all wasn't a dream.

The next time she opened her eyes her parents stood above her head with the most worried expressions on their faces. According to them, there was a woman downstairs waiting for Marinette to validate the mark on her back, accompanied by a dashing but very nervous young man who insisted he was her soulmate and he was here to officially propose.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien didn't need proof. He knew. He'd known ever since he'd helped Marinette out of that pond. It was just like his mother described it: at the first touch of their skin, the soulmates shall never cease to think about each other. And Marinette had been on his mind all those years. He didn't need that kiss to prove anything to him. He doubted Marinette needed it either if she'd known who he was. His father, however, was a different story.

"Good morning, Father," Adrien greeted, entering the dining hall.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. "You're up unusually early."

"I haven't gone to bed yet."

Frowning, his father took a double look at him. "May I know the reason for that?"

Adrien sat at the table. "I found my soulmate."

Gabriel smirked to himself and resumed eating his meal. "Good for you."

"I want to marry her."

"We aren't having this discussion now, Adrien. I've got a busy day before me—"

"I like how you even don't ask her name, Father," Adrien interrupted, leaning back in his chair. "You knew, didn't you? You've known all along. You always do."

"It was hard to miss." Gabriel shrugged. "You're hardly subtle about your feelings."

"Then why did you send me away?" Adrien pressed. "Do you realize how hard it was for me to be apart from her?"

Gabriel didn't reply, taking another bite out of his crêpe.

Adrien's eyes widened, his gut twisting. "Wait—you thought sending me away would what—cure me?"

Sighing, Gabriel put his fork down. "No. I suppose not. It's hardly curable."

"Then why? There are better schools here, in our own country. Why did you have to knowingly send me abroad away from my soulmate?"

Gabriel seemed to debate something for a moment before looking straight at Adrien. "Your school housed the best of the best from several countries. Being away from her, I hoped you'd see that there are other cultures, traditions and women. I'd say I hoped you'll see the benefits of marrying for convenience. Not every happy marriage is based on a soul bond."

"Yet you married my mother, your soulmate."

"She wasn't a seamstress. She was a lady."

"Marinette is as good as any lady around here," Adrien spat. "And if you'd ask me, she's much better than some of them. This social status crap needs to go. It's outdated and ridiculous."

"That's why I'm not asking you," Gabriel challenged. "She is no match for you, Adrien. You're a duke. She's a peasant."

"She is my _soulmate_," Adrien countered. "And that takes precedence to everything else. Literally, everyone frowns upon marrying for convenience if you've found a soulmate, and you know it. The law criticizes it. Even your precious high society recognizes it. Why can't you?"

Gabriel fell quiet for a few minutes.

"Father, I—"

"Enough, Adrien," Gabriel cut. "We won't talk of this again and you'll be marrying Mlle Tsurugi. I've already started negotiations with her family."

Adrien crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not marrying anyone but Marinette."

"You will or—"

"Kagami herself won't want to marry me."

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. "For your information, Mlle Tsurugi isn't opposed to the idea. I've talked to—"

"Oh, she'll oppose," Adrien smirked. "Believe me. Tsurugi's family is all about honour and tradition and once they'll realize I found my soulmate—"

"Then it's good neither of us is telling them—"

"Oh, I won't need to tell them, Father." Adrien's smile turned cocky. "They'll know as soon as they see my back."

Gabriel's eyes widened, locking on Adrien.

"I'm sorry," Adrien said, his voice hardy apologetic. "But this was the only way to ensure your cooperation. You promised Mom you'd let me marry my soulmate, but I knew you'd look for ways around it."

"What have you done?" Gabriel seethed through his teeth.

Adrien leaned forward. "Ensured that _none _of the ladies would want to marry me because I won't be able to stop thinking about Marinette, or wanting to be with her, or look for ways for that to happen."

Gabriel pressed his lips together and remained silent for some time before barking, "Show me."

With a satisfied smirk, Adrien stood, lifting his shirt, and turned around. The silence in the room became palpable. A few moments later, Adrien turned around. His father pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

"How?" he whispered. "I thought I made sure—"

"Oh, yes," Adrien deadpanned, sitting back into his chair. "You've done a great job making sure I stayed away from her, Father. Believe me, I learned my lesson during my countless exiles. But do you know what I've also learned? The art of disguise and sneaking around. I've spent the last year wooing Marinette, and you had no idea, didn't you?"

"You're such an idiot," Gabriel murmured under his breath. "You could've had it all. You could've—"

"I don't want it all, Father," Adrien cried out. "I have enough. We have more than enough for ten lifespans. I want to have what you had with mom—"

"Shut up." Gabriel snapped. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think I do. I saw how happy you were—"

"I will repeat it so listen carefully. You do _not understand _what you're talking about, Adrien."

Adrien pulled back. He'd never seen his father's face being so pained, never heard his voice sound so agonized. "Father—"

Gabriel didn't listen as he continued to spat. "You found your soulmate and now you think you know it all. Well, guess what? You don't! You have those rose glasses over your eyes right now and think you'll be together and happy your whole life. Well, let me tell you—" Gabriel stopped, unable to continue. His voice trembled as he looked Adrien straight into his eyes and whispered, "Can you even start to comprehend the pain of losing your soulmate? The agony of staying behind alone and mourning your whole life? Can you, Adrien?" He sat dropped back into his chair, exhaling. "You can't. Hopefully, you never will."

Adrien froze. He knew his father had never gotten over his mother's passing, but it seemed he didn't realize the true depth of his sorrow. The agony in Gabriel's eyes at this moment would be impossible to describe.

"Do you regret it then? Do you regret marrying mom?"

Gabriel's gaze, full of tears, fell to the ground. His breathing heaved as he shifted in his chair and barely exhaled, "Not for a single moment."

Dropping his head in his hands, Gabriel closed his eyes. Adrien remained silent. A few minutes later, Gabriel whispered, "Nathalie will have to validate her mark."

"Fair enough." Adrien stirred.

"And I want her to move in here immediately. She'll have to get an education and training in etiquette and traditions. We'll announce the engagement based on the soulmate bond after she passes the basic etiquette."

"Father, Marinette is perfect the way—"

"That's not up for negotiations," Gabriel snapped. "Our circle will accept her because she is your soulmate, but she'll need to earn any friends and alliances on her own, and that requires her to step up to their level."

Adrien sighed. That was true. Marinette would have to learn things to survive in his world, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't be there for her every step of the way.

"Although…" Gabriel wondered out loud. "Her designer skills have already made her quite popular amongst the ladies. There _was _a reason I gave her a job in my house, aside from keeping an eye on my son's soulmate. I have a waiting list full of people of all social ranks to get a dress from her. She wouldn't be sewing them herself anymore, but she could still design if she wished so. That would help her forge connections and alliances."

"I'll ask her about that," Adrien replied with a smile. His Marinette made it on her own. He was so proud of her. "Now, if I have your blessing, do you mind if I get to it right away?"

The corner of Gabriel's' lips twitched. "Can't resist the pull already? You know, now that you've kissed her, it's only going to get worse. Was that what you wanted so much?"

Adrien cheeks flooded with warmth. The pull did get stronger. He noticed it the moment he couldn't stop kissing her just earlier. If that would only intensify and his father wouldn't let them be together, Adrien wasn't sure he could remain sane. Not that he thought Marinette would agree to Luka's proposal now that she'd promised him, but the thought of her marrying someone else…

_He had to be the first one there today! He had to propose as soon as he could—_

"You'll need to sleep a few hours," Gabriel interrupted his thoughts. "No son of mine will propose in such a condition you're in right now."

"I'm feeling fine—"

"Nathalie will need time to write an official proposal letter, and that will take at least a few hours. Go rest. She'll let you know when it'll be ready."

Adrien wanted to protest, but the truth was the sleepless night had exhausted him to a point where his head was dizzy and body stone-heavy. He wouldn't want to propose in such a state himself. On top of that, their tradition dictated an official proposal letter be written, and since it had a more or less standard form, it wasn't something Adrien had to do himself. He'd propose to Marinette on his own again, anyway. The letter was just a formality for their parents. Nathalie could do it. Plus, Marinette would probably be asleep right now, too. And she didn't specify when Luka would come back for his answer, but Adrien doubted it would be first thing in the morning. Even if Luka did, Adrien questioned if he'd wake up Marinette for that. So maybe a few hours to rest and clear his head wouldn't hurt?

"Alright," Adrien relinquished. "But only a few hours."

Gabriel sighed with a chuckle. "I see you've got it worse than I did. Maybe I shouldn't have kept you away after all? Seems like that only made it worse."

"If it makes you feel better," Adrien said, standing up. "I enjoyed the school, and I got to know a few rather interesting people, so I wouldn't say it was all for nothing. I just wish your goal for sending me there was my education, not to keep me away from my soulmate."

"I was just trying to spare you from what I've gone through."

"I appreciate the thought," Adrien said, pushing aside countless of other thoughts on the matter he had. Fighting over it would achieve nothing. Plus, he doubted his father truly ever expected him to marry someone else. Otherwise, he would've never kept Marinette close by where Adrien would surely find her upon returning home. Talent for fashion or not. Gabriel was smarter than that.

A few hours later, Adrien stood in front of Tom and Sabine's bakery, accompanied by Nathalie. To say that Marinette's parents were surprised to see him and learn why exactly the young duke was at their house first thing in the morning was to say nothing. Exchanging looks, they asked to be excused to speak to their daughter. About ten minutes later Adrien heard the door from upstairs open and hesitant steps starting on their way down.

He stood up, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. Her delicate feet appeared first, then the skirt of her dress, pretty and pink. She held onto the railing with one hand, the other hanging by her side, never raising her eyes to look at him as walked down. Once Marinette stepped on the floor, she still didn't look at him.

Adrien smiled. "Good morning, Princess."

Her gaze snatched to him, her eyes widening. Lips parting, she muffled a gasp. "Adrien?"

His smile tingled. She called him by his name. He must have been on her mind constantly. She must have been familiar with him in her thoughts. Otherwise, she'd use his title. Stepping closer, he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Delightful to see you again, my Lady."

"Before we can proceed any further," Nathalie interrupted. "I must check your soul mark, Marinette. Duke Agreste's orders."

Marinette's gaze shifted to the older woman as she seemed to finally have noticed her presence. She immediately curtsied. "Mme Sancoeur."

"Would you like to retreat to a more private place for that?" Sabine asked, coming down with her husband.

Marinette looked around. "We can go to my parent's bedroom? It's over there." She pointed at the door at the back.

"Let me help you out," Sabine chimed in and led Nathalie towards the room.

Adrien caught Marinette's hand as she was walking by. "Everything will be alright."

His heart fluttered as she smiled at him in reply. "I know."

The women closed the door behind themselves, leaving Adrien alone in the presence of Marinette's father, one of the biggest men he'd ever encountered.

"So, young man," Tom started, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's an interesting tale my daughter just indulged to me and my wife about you, her balcony and nightly presents from a masked person for almost a year."

Adrien nervously smiled, straightening up his posture. "I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't exactly approach Marinette as myself for my Father wouldn't even allow me to look her direction. A soul mark was the only way for me to convince him to allow us to marry and that required a kiss. And since I could only to ask her for one under a disguise, I had to make sure she liked me enough for that. Your daughter is an incredible woman, Sir. I'm honoured to be her soulmate."

"You've got quite an imagination. I got to give you that," Tom said with a chuckle before becoming serious again. "I won't lie, though. I'm hesitant of letting her go into your world. She's tough, but no offence, the society you're a part of is as good as a wolves' den."

"I can't argue with you there, sir," Adrien sighed. "However, we wouldn't be soulmates if we didn't have what it takes to fit into each other's lives. Plus, even in high society, there are many good people. I'm sure Marinette will find many friends even there."

Tom frowned. His eyes on Adrien, he stepped closer. "I might not be a noble, young man, and I might not understand all the rules you live by, but if I see my daughter unhappy or regretting her choice, I'll kick your rear and take her back. Soulmates or not, she's either happy, or she's back here."

Adrien swallowed. "Then I better work hard to ensure it never happens," he said and dared to stretch his hand to Tom. "I promise I'll protect Marinette with my life, sir."

Tom glared at Adrien a moment longer before letting a smile slip. Shaking Adrien's hand, he chuckled. "For a noble, you seem to hold quite liberal views on the social class hierarchy."

"Compared to others around here, yeah, you can say so." Adrien smiled back. "The school father sent me to—our principal, Master Fu, was quite liberal in his views and so were his professors, especially Professor Plagg. He opened my eyes to a lot of things."

"Good." Tom nodded. "Marinette told me you like our baking?"

Adrien frowned in confusion at a sudden topic change. "Um… yes?"

"Good," Tom smirked. "Would you prefer croissants or pain au chocolat for breakfast? I suspect you didn't have one yet."

Adrien chuckled. "No, I haven't, sir. Pain au chocolat would be fantastic. Thank you."

"Then I'll be right back."

Tom disappeared into the kitchen, and Adrien let out a relieved sigh. A moment later a door behind which Marinette disappeared opened, and her mother rushed out.

"Is everything alright?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, dear," Sabine smiled. "It won't take much longer. Mme Sancoeur just wanted some water, but the mark is there and it's real. You have nothing to worry about."

"Alright." Adrien smiled back and continued to stay in his place as Sabine vanished into the kitchen.

"I want you to understand, Marinette," he heard Nathalie's voice. Adrien jerked his head into the direction: Sabine left the door a little ajar.

"Adrien's life isn't as easy as you may think," Nathalie continued, unaware they'd got an eavesdropper. "He's got responsibilities and expectations not only from his father but society in general. There will be times when he'll be forced to prioritize those over you. There will be times he'll need a lot more support and love than you might be able to give him. Are you sure you're ready for such a commitment?"

Marinette replied instantly. "Hearing you say this, Mme Sancoeur, it only makes me want to stand by his side more. If his soulmate can't support and love him through his journey, then how can someone else?"

His heart filled with happiness. She was amazing. He knew that. Even barely spending any time together until now, Adrien knew Marinette was the most amazing woman in the world. What Nathalie was saying about his life was true, though. However, what Nathalie didn't mention was that despite all the responsibilities in the universe, he'd fight tooth and nail for Marinette to never regret marrying him if she chose to do so.

"Good," Nathalie responded. "Because Adrien has a lot of love to give you back. If you'll love him, he'll give back tenfold. You'll be just fine if you stick together. Now, let's go. He's probably dying waiting for you."

With those words, she stood and headed for the door with Marinette following her. They entered the room just as Tom and Sabine reappeared from the opposite side.

"Here is your drink, Madame," Sabine passed Nathalie a glass of water.

"Thank you." Nathalie nodded, taking a sip. Then she reached into her pouch and took out a small box. Turning to Adrien, she passed it to him. "Your father wanted you to have this."

Adrien's eyes widened as he opened the box. "That's—"

"Your father's blessings," Nathalie finished. "Congratulations. I must depart now. The Duke is expecting my report."

Adrien nodded. "Thank you, Nathalie."

"I wish you well," the woman smiled at him, bid her farewell to everyone else and headed for the door.

As soon as Nathalie departed, Tom raised a tray full of pastry in his hands. "I've brought food if anyone's hungry?"

"I should set the table," Sabine added. "Marinette hasn't had her breakfast yet. Would you like to join us for a meal, Your Grace?"

Marinette, red as a beet, nibbled on her lip as she looked at Adrien.

"You can call me Adrien," Adrien said, stepping closer to Marinette. His hand sneaked to hers, intervening their fingers together. "I'd love to have breakfast with you, but do you mind if I steal Marinette for a few moments first?"

"Not at all," Sabine smiled. "You can go to our garden behind the house. It has a secluded gazebo at the end. You'll have more privacy there."

Both blushing and nervously smiling, the pair settled onto a bench underneath the overgrown with vines and flowers structure a few minutes later. Adrien never let go of Marinette's hand as they silently walked here. Neither did she pull it back, tightly holding onto his grip.

"So," Adrien started a short while later. "Were you surprised it's me?"

"More that I didn't realize it was you sooner," Marinette giggled. "Who else could've come and claim to be my soulmate? And especially after the kiss worked… I should've known."

"You were mostly asleep. I'm sure you'd put it together, eventually." Reaching forward he took both of Marinette's hands in his, gently stroking them with his thumbs. His gaze turned bittersweet. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to you without a mask before now."

She looked at him wide-eyed before hiding her eyes away. "I'm sorry I forced myself to give up on you. I waited for years, hoping you'd realize it too, but… I grew up and fully understood the social divide between us. That's when I stopped hoping. Especially since I never saw you anymore. Not even when you were back."

Her voice cracked. Adrien pulled her into his arms. "No," he rushed to say. "It's me who should be apologizing. I felt it. I promise. I knew we were soulmates, and I wanted so badly to be by your side. Too much for my own good because my father saw it too and sent me away because of that. The times I was back, I couldn't even look at you without a threat of being shipped somewhere else as a punishment. That's not an excuse, though. I know that. I should've found a way to keep in touch. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Marinette snuggled closer. "You did what you had to do. And you came to me when it really mattered."

Adrien exhaled. "I'm so glad you caught me. I would've felt awful breaking up your engagement."

Marinette pulled back with an amused smile on her lips. "You would've done that?"

"I'd certainly have tried." Adrien shrugged with a cocky smile of his own. "It'd be either that or dying in the misery of heartbreak."

Marinette laughed. "You're a dork."

"But do you like it?"

She cocked her head to a side. "I do."

"I'm glad." Adrien pulled her back to himself.

"You know," Marinette whispered against his chest. "I still have your shirt and that basket. I keep my sewing in the basket and the shirt… I use it as a safety blanket when I'm stressed or sad. It helps me to calm down."

Adrien smiled, nuzzling her ear. "I used to hide around the mansion when I was home and just watch you from afar. And when I was away, Nino kept me up to date on your life through letters."

She pulled away again with a playful glare. "So, Nino's the traitor?"

Adrien laughed. "I think he and his fiancé were more invested in us being together then we were."

Marinette pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes, teasing. "I'll have to have a word with her about that."

Adrien laughed again and pulled Marinette back to himself. They'd finally reunited and were alone. Why did she keep pulling back? He couldn't understand. Didn't she enjoy—Marinette leaned her head onto his chest. Adrien almost purred, closing his eyes.

"I dread you saying no," Adrien mumbled a short while later. "But I have to ask: are you absolutely sure about all this? About us? About being with me? I can't promise you it will be easy. In all truth, I'm basically asking you to sail with me in shark-infested waters with only a few friendly islands around."

"If I won't come with you, who's going to pull you back on when you fall overboard?" Marinette whispered, her hand gently caressing his chest. "I love you, Adrien. I always did, and there is nothing more I want right now than to be by your side. Danger and all. It all will be worth it."

Adrien tightened his grip. She truly was amazing. He pulled back slightly to look at her and take her hand. "Then may I officially ask you to be my wife, Marinette? I'll do my best to make you happy."

"And I'll do my best to be the wife you deserve to have."

Adrien grinned, his heart pounding fast in his chest. He reached into his pocket for the ring his father gave him and slid it on Marinette's finger.

She gasped. "It's gorgeous."

"It's been in my family for centuries," Adrien whispered, bringing her hand to his lips for a lingering kiss. "The head of the family passes it to his firstborn son as a symbol of his approval and blessing."

A little frown graced Marinette's face. "I thought your father didn't want us to happen?"

"He came around." Adrien smiled. "You conquered him with your talents, so I didn't even have to confront him for too long."

Marinette's expression softened. He caught her eyes, lingering desire in his. She must have realized that because the second Adrien's gaze trailed to her lips Marinette furiously blushed. It was impossibly hot, but Adrien still pulled her closer. He needed her against him. What was that sound? A heartbeat? His or hers? He didn't know, but his breathing quickening, Adrien whispered, "Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"There is so much to discuss, and I'm trying to be a gentleman here, but all I can think of right now is—is how much I want to kiss you senseless. Would that be so terrible if—"

"If we indulged?" Marinette smirked, her fingers suddenly travelling from his chest to trace the curve of his jaw, then brushing lightly against his lips. "Funny, how even our thoughts match. I'd say we have a few moments before my parents try to spy on us. Details can come later."

"Good idea," Adrien breathed out, leaning closer. His eyes closed, he found her lips in a split second, and everything else ceased to matter.


End file.
